


One Jump Ahead

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: 966 Days [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind.When Daisy and Sousa become stranded after the Zephyr jumps without them, the team make some shocking discoveries when they go to pick the couple up.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: 966 Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Two people: Part 2?
> 
> Me, with zero self-control, the inability to leave a one-shot alone and few ideas for a part 2: PART 2!!!!!!

_Simmons_

“Simmons, what’s happening?” Daisy asked over the comms.

“The time drive has just started to boot up,” Simmons replied. She looked over at the screen. “It’s going to jump in forty-five seconds.”

“Where’s Daisy and Sousa?” Coulson asked.

“They haven’t made it back yet, they’re not far but I don’t know if they’ll make it here in time,” Simmons replied.

Mack looked at the countdown that was rapidly ticking down. “Raise the ramp.”

“What?” Deke cried. “But they’re not back yet.”

“They’re not going to make it back in time and we can’t jump with the ramp opened, close the ramp,” he ordered.

Simmons reluctantly closed the ramp as the Zephyr started to jump. One of the screens showed footage from one of Zephyr’s external cameras. Daisy was racing forward towards the Zephyr and Simmons breath caught in her throat; if she got too close to the Zephyr while it was jumping, she could be seriously hurt. Thankfully, Sousa managed to grab her and hold her back. She kept her eyes on the screen as they jumped in the hope that she’d be able to figure out where they’d landed. The footage on the screen barely changed, the only change being that Sousa and Daisy vanished from the screen.

“What just happened to them?” Mack asked.

“I don’t know,” Simmons replied. She looked over at the various screens and realised where they’d landed. “I don’t think anything happened to them. We’ve jumped forward, but we’ve landed in the same place as before.”

“How long have we left them?” Coulson asked.

“Two years and nine months, nine hundred and sixty-six days to be exact,” Simmons answered.

“We need to find them before we jump again,” Mack said. “Simmons, can we find them?”

Simmons nodded. “If they still have their comms with them, I can track those and locate them.” After a few moments, she grinned. “Found them. They’re in an apartment building a few blocks away. We can land on the roof so they’re closer by if the time drive starts up again.”

As they moved the Zephyr, Simmons set up a tablet that would be able to locate the comms more accurately. Yo-Yo volunteered to come with her.

“How much are you willing to bet that they hooked up?” Yo-Yo asked.

“Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?”

“What, you saw the way they were looking at each other before they got stuck here, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Yo-Yo replied. “Probably took them a while, but I bet they did in the end.”

Simmons didn’t respond as they walked down the stairs. She paused as they approached one of the doors. “It’s this floor.” Yo-Yo opened the door and the pair walked down the corridor. “The one at the end.”

Yo-Yo knocked on the door. Sousa’s voice sounded from inside the apartment, telling someone else, presumably Daisy, that he’d answer the door. The shock of seeing Simmons and Yo-Yo was evident on his face.

“Simmons? Yo-Yo?”

“Hey Sousa, it’s great to see you. Is Daisy here?” Simmons asked.

Sousa nodded as he stepped back to allow the pair inside the apartment. “How did you find us?”

“We tracked your comms unit, I’m guessing Daisy must’ve kept them so when we landed we could find you,” she explained. “And listen, we are so sorry that you both got left behind for so long. The time drive just started up so suddenly, there was nothing we could do to stop it.”

A golden retriever walked out of another room, perking up when he saw Simmons and Yo-Yo.

“Hey, you,” Yo-Yo said, reaching down to fuss the dog as he came over. “Can’t believe you guys got a dog, the Zephyr’s going to be a little bit more crowded now.”

As she said that, Simmons noticed a strange look pass over Sousa’s face. “Where’s Daisy?” she asked, looking around for her friend.

“This way,” Sousa said as he led them down the hallway. He reached the room at the end of the hallway that the dog had just walked out of. “Just give me a moment.” He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Simmons stood leaning against the door, her curiosity getting the better of her as she tried to listen in on the conversation. She couldn’t quite hear at first but was able to make out Daisy’s voice saying something that sounded like ‘I’m pregnant’.

Simmons shoved the door open and burst into the room. “You’re pregnant?!” she exclaimed.

“Simmons!” Daisy said. Simmons closed the distance between her and her friend, hugging her friend tightly. She felt a damp patch form on her shoulder as Daisy began to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“How much time do we have until the Zephyr leaves?” Sousa asked.

“An hour and a half, so long as nothing happens like last time,” Simmons answered. “And we’re parked on the roof, so we don’t have far to go.”

“Right. Yo-Yo, do you think you could help me pack some stuff? Not everything, just some essentials for the baby and Ninja,” Sousa asked. Yo-Yo agreed and the two left the room.

Simmons watched as Daisy sat back down on the bed and picked her laptop up. “I’m going to email both our works and our landlord and let them know we’re having to move away suddenly due to a family emergency. Don’t want to get to 2020 and find out I’ve been a missing person for nearly a decade.”

“That’s fair,” Simmons replied. She looked at her friend who was rubbing her large belly with one hand. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant. When are you due?”

“The twelfth, so five days from now,” Daisy answered.

“I know they said they’re getting the essentials, but is there anything sentimental that you want me to get?” Simmons offered.

Daisy thought for a moment before answering. “On my desk next door, there’s a photo album with our wedding photos and a box with some paperwork. I don’t want to leave anything behind that can identify us.”

“You guys got married?” Simmons asked in a shocked and excited tine.

“Yeah, we didn’t have a big ceremony because I didn’t want one without the team here,” Daisy replied,” Daisy replied. She paused for a moment before looking over at the closet. “Actually, I think I might bring my dress as well.”

“Got it,” Simmons said. Heading into the living room, she quickly found the box of paperwork and placed the photo album in the box. She went around the room and grabbed anything else that looked important before doing in the same in the kitchen. She made her way back to the bedroom where Daisy was still typing away on her laptop. Simmons opened the closet door and looked for the wedding dress. She found the garment bag and pulled it out. “Can I have a look?”

“Go ahead,” Daisy replied.

Simmons unzipped the bag and gasped when she saw the dress. “Oh, Daisy, this is beautiful. You must have looked amazing.”

Daisy blushed. “Thanks.”

“I think Yo-Yo and _your husband_ must nearly be done by now,” Simmons said. “Are you ready to leave?”

Daisy closed her laptop and took one last look around the room she’d lived in for the last two and a half years. “I’m ready.”

***

_Yo-Yo_

Sousa led Yo-Yo into the room on the other side of the hallway. The small room had been turned in the nursery. A cot was placed under the far window, a rocking chair with purple cushions placed in the far corner. A wooden dresser was placed against the wall, with copious amounts of toys placed on the top. Sousa had brought a bag with him and pulled open a drawer on the dresser and started placing clothes in the bag.

“What do you need me to get?” Yo-Yo asked.

“You can do things really fast, right?” Sousa replied. Yo-Yo nodded. “Do you think you can break the cot down and put it back in its box, it’s in the closet.”

Yo-Yo rushed over to the cot and less than a minute later she had the cot boxed up. She grabbed another bag from the cupboard and started to pack some on the baby’s toys. “So, you and Daisy then?”

“Yeah, I was as surprised as you were at first. I’d had feelings for her for a while, but I didn’t think she felt the same way back,” Sousa replied.

“How long did that take?” Yo-Yo asked.

“About six weeks after we got here,” Sousa answered.

“Six weeks!” Yo-Yo exclaimed. “I thought that if anything was going to happen between you two it would’ve taken longer than that to happen.”

“She told me that we’d spoken and that she’d kissed me in the time loop,” Sousa explained. “We started dating and I proposed on our anniversary, then got married at the courthouse a month later. We found out she was pregnant a few days before Christmas.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a good life here,” Yo-Yo said.

“We have,” Sousa replied. “But she’s been missing the team and has been waiting for the Zephyr to come back for us.”

“And what about you? What do you want? To go back to the Zephyr or have this life?” Yo-Yo asked.

“I thought I just wanted you guys to come back because I wanted her to be happy, but it wasn’t until I saw you and Simmons that I realised how much I’d missed everyone as well,” Sousa answered. Ninja walked into the room and whined slightly. Sousa smiled at the dog. “You want your stuff packing too?”

Yo-Yo laughed at the dog and ruffled the fur on the top of the dog’s head as she and Sousa moved all the baby’s things out into the hallway and grabbed everything for the dog. They’d just finished gathering everything when Daisy and Simmons walked out the bedroom. Daisy took the dog’s lead from Sousa.

“Are you okay?” Sousa asked.

Daisy nodded. “I’m just going to miss the place, after everything that’s happened here.”

Yo-Yo smiled at the couple. “Come on, we have to get going.” She, Simmons, and Sousa picked up the bags and boxes they’d just packed. Daisy went to try and grab one, but the others quickly stopped her. “Your days away from giving birth, let us do the heavy lifting.” The group made their way up to the roof and towards the roof. Yo-Yo looked over at the couple, seeing Sousa grasp Daisy’s hand in his own.

“Let’s go home,” he said, earning a warm smile from Daisy.

Yo-Yo looked over at Simmons behind the couple’s backs and they could both tell they were thinking the same thing; after so many years, it was nice to see Daisy happy.

***

_May_

The first thing May saw was the dog. The second thing she saw was Daisy’s large baby bump. The younger woman smiled when she saw May.

“Hey, May,” Daisy greeted. “Been a while.”

“It’s been less than an hour,” May replied. She looked the girl up and down. “You’ve changed.”

Daisy let out a small laugh. “Yeah, it’s been a busy couple of years.”

“When are you due?” May asked.

“Five days from now,” Daisy replied. She rubbed her belly and May noticed a small ring sparkling in the light.

“Is that a wedding ring?” May said.

Daisy blushed. “Yeah, we got married just over a year ago.” She winced slightly. “I need to go sit down, I’m on strict bed rest and I don’t want Simmons and Daniel nagging me over it. Do you think you could tell Coulson I’m in my bunk if you see him?” May nodded. “And May? I’ve missed you, a lot.”

May smiled back at the girl. She could feel Daisy’s happiness and relief to be back on the Zephyr from where she was stood. The pair walked away, and May headed towards the LMD lab where she knew Coulson would be.

Coulson looked up when she walked into the room. “Are Sousa and Daisy back yet?”

“They just got back now, along with the dog,” May answered.

“They brought back a dog!” Coulson exclaimed. May rolled her eyes at his response. “How are they?”

“Good. Apparently, they got married and Daisy’s heavily pregnant,” May replied. Coulson dropped the tablet he was holding in shock. “What?”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” he demanded. “She’s pregnant, does this make us grandparents?”

“We’re not her parents, Jiaying and Calvin are her parents,” May responded.

“Jiaying is dead and Calvin doesn’t have any memory of her,” Coulson defended. “And they tried to kill everyone, which is not ideal grandparent behaviour. And let’s be real with ourselves, we’ve been acting as her parents since she joined the team.” May just silently glared at him. “You know I’m right; we’re going to be that kid’s grandparents.”

“What kid?”

May and Coulson looked over and saw that Mack had walked into the room whilst they were bickering.

“Daisy’s pregnant,” May answered in a monotone voice. “It’s Sousa’s, she and him got married while they were left behind.”

“I’m going to go find them,” Mack replied before walking back out again.

“Are you enjoying telling everyone that?” Coulson asked.

“Did you forget that I can’t feel any of my own emotions?” May countered. “You both asked and I answered. Are you done asking stupid questions?”

***

_Mack_

After speaking with May and Coulson, Mack immediately made his way to Daisy’s bunk. He knocked lightly on the door. Sousa was the one to open the door.

“Oh, hi Mack,” he greeted.

“Is Daisy here?” Mack asked.

“I’m in here,” Daisy called from inside the room. Sousa stepped back from the door and saw Daisy sat on the bed, her bump very obvious. A dog was sat at the other end of the bed, resting his head on Daisy’s legs. She frowned at the confused look on Mack’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“I heard from May that you were pregnant, I just didn’t realise you were so far along,” he replied. “And I just wanted to congratulate you guys, both on the baby and getting married.”

“Thanks, Mack,” Daisy said.

Mack spotted the pile of baby things in the corner. “If you want to put that stuff in Sousa’s old bunk, if we’re on here for much longer, we can turn it into a nursery for you.”

“Mack, that’s amazing, thank you,” Sousa replied. “I’ll start moving it now.” He opened the door to start moving the baby’s things when the dog jumped off the bed and ran off into the Zephyr. “Ninja, come back.” Sousa took off after the dog, grabbing the dog’s lead on his way out.

“Ninja?” Mack asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone keep having a problem with the name? It’s a great name.”

“Okay, okay,” Mack surrendered. He came to sit on the end of the bed where Ninja had been sat a few moments before. “When we get back to 2020, if you guys want it, I can use S.H.I.E.L.D. connections to set up with a place to stay near the lighthouse. Make sure that you guys are comfortable until you’re ready to come back to work if that’s what you still want.”

“Of course I want to come back,” Daisy reassured. “And thank you so much for that. We had no idea how long you would take to get back and we had everything ready for her back at the apartment. As happy as I am that we’re back with you guys, and I am so, so happy, I was worrying over what we were going to do having to set something up at such short notice.”

Mack pulled his friends into his arms and hugged her tight. “We’ve got your back tremors,” he promised. “And just so you know, Coulson and May were bickering over whether or not they’re going to be the grandparents.” Daisy let out a small laugh. “I’m going to be Uncle Mack, right?”

“Of course you are,” Daisy replied. She rubbed her belly slightly. “Just a few more days to go.”

***

_Deke_

Deke was sat eating in the Zephyr’s kitchen when a dog came running into the room. He abandoned his food immediately when he saw the dog. “Hey buddy, how did you get here?”

“Ninja, come back here,” Sousa said as he came running into the room. “Oh, hi Deke.”

“Is this your dog?” Deke asked. Sousa nodded. He clipped the dog onto the lead he was carrying.

“Sorry about that, he doesn’t normally run off like that, he’s just excited to be in a new place,” Sousa apologised.

Deke noticed the wedding ring Sousa was wearing. “You got married? Did you bring her with you? How many people are there on the plane right now?” Sousa opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was trying to think how to respond but didn’t know how. “Oh. It’s Daisy, isn’t it?”

Sousa nodded. “Yes, we got married last year. Listen, I know how you feel about her and I understand that this is probably a very weird situation to be put into.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Deke asked.

“She’s pregnant,” Sousa replied. Deke felt his heart leap to his throat. “She’s due in a few days. I wanted to come find you anyway, let you know before you saw her.”

Deke took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay, thank you for telling me.” He started to walk out of the room when he paused and took a step back, so he was stood face to face with Sousa. “Just be good to her, okay? She deserves it.”

“I know. And I will,” Sousa promised. “She and our daughter are the two best things to have ever happened to me and I would do anything for them. They’re my whole world.”

Deke didn’t say else, just nodded as he walked away and back to his bunk. He walked past Daisy’s bunk (and Sousa’s as well, he guessed) just as Mack walked out. He stuck his head around the door. “Hey, Daisy, I just wanted to say congratulations on everything.”

Daisy seemed genuinely surprised that he’d come to speak to her. “Thanks, Deke.”

“I’m really happy for you, I mean it,” he added.

“Thank you,” Daisy repeated. She smiled at him, understanding what he meant.

Deke just shot her a smile before walking away and to his bunk.

***

_Coulson_

Coulson knocked on the door to Daisy’s bunk. It had been just over an hour since she and Sousa had arrived back on the Zephyr.

“Come in, just don’t let the dog out,” Daisy yelled from inside. Coulson opened the door and smiled when he saw her. “Sorry, I would’ve let you in myself, but I don’t need Daniel and Simmons telling me off for breaking my bed rest.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Coulson joked. He sat down at the other end of the bed. Ninja jumped up from the floor and rested his head in Coulson’s lap. “He’s friendly.”

“Happiest dog ever, you wouldn’t think it considering I found him abandoned in an alley,” Daisy replied. “Mack told me about you and May arguing over the grandparents role.”

“I don’t want to force myself into a role I’m not wanted in-”

“You’re not forcing yourself anywhere that you’re not wanted,” Daisy cut in. “This team has been my family for years. And I want you to be involved in my daughter’s life. And I think you’d be a pretty cool granddad.”

“I’d be the fun granddad,” Coulson replied. “Always says yes when she asks for something, buys her toys, lets her stay up past her bedtime, the most fun granddad.”

“I’m not leaving her alone with you in a sweet shop _ever_ ,” Daisy teased, letting out a slight laugh. She noticed Coulson giving her a strange look. “What is it?”

“You’ve changed a lot,” Coulson replied.

“It’s been two years, of course I’ve changed.”

“I know, but you seem happier. And less like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Coulson explained. Simmons walked past at that moment. “Hey, Simmons. I know you’ve put Daisy on bed rest, but do you think we could move her to the kitchen for a bit. I think she and Sousa deserve a welcome home party. And an engagement party. And a wedding reception. And a baby shower. We’ve got a lot celebrating to catch on.”

Simmons agreed and the pair walked with Daisy to the kitchen. Sousa was already there, having just left the bunk to get Daisy something to eat. “Daisy, hey, what are you doing up?”

“We’re having a welcome back/everything else we couldn’t celebrate with them party,” Daisy explained. Sousa raced over to pull a chair out for her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips as she sat down. “Thanks.”

Yo-Yo was the next person into the kitchen. When they explained the plan to her, she ran off to tell everyone else to come to the kitchen. Soon everyone else, including Ninja, was there. Coulson, who insisted on doing a toast, was disappointed at not being able to find a bottle of champagne but settled on a bottle of sprite. He poured the drink out into eight mix-matched mugs and handed them out.

“I know for most of us, it’s only been a couple of hours since we were last all together, but for two members of our team, they’ve had a big couple of years. And I can imagine that everyone here would like to join me in raising a glass, mug, or in congratulating Daisy and Sousa on their engagement. And congratulating them on their wedding. And congratulating them on their announcement of them expecting their first child. To Daisy and Sousa.”

“To Daisy and Sousa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of the rest of the team realising how good Sousa and Daisy are together, but also Sousa acknowledging that Deke has feelings for Daisy and this puts him in an awkward position.


End file.
